A Love Through Time
by flamekurama'sbloodrose
Summary: What happens when Kurama winds up in the Feudal Ear and meets a half demon named Niera who wants to use a jewel to be a fulldemon. What will he do when he has to help Niera look for the shards of the jewel and begin to unkowingly fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Through Time**

**Ch 1 The Feudal Era and The Demon Niera**

Okay this is a just an idea I had, this plot is not mine but from Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, the only characters who are mine are Niera and Mitsu. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Niera's View

"You'll need better traps than these to stop me," she said as she tore free from a net.

"It's Niera!" yelled one of the villagers.

Pathetic humans she thought breaking threw the roof of the shrine. There it is she thought covering her nose protecting herself from the poison vapors protecting the Shikon Jewel. Better hurry she thought grabbing the jewel.

"Get her!" yelled the villagers shooting arrows causing the building to explode as she jumped through the roof.

"Finally a way for me to become a full demon," she said landing and jumping into the woods.

"Niera!" Kiyoshi exclaimed releasing an arrow aimed at her.

She turned just in time to get pinned to the tree dropping the jewel. "Kiyoshi…I…thought….," she said as she fainted.

Kiyoshi stumbled forward toward the jewel leaving a trail of blood behind him. His blue kimono top ripping even more from the slash he had received on his shoulder. "I forgot who I…now see what…ugh" he groaned his forest green eyes wincing with pain from his injury.

"Niisan!" yelled Kaede running up with a bandage over her eye. "Niisan your wounds…"she trailed off.

"I will not live, take the jewel and burn it with my body. It can't fall into evil hands," he said extending the jewel toward her wincing one last time before closing his eyes and collapsing.

I shall take it with me to my grave his spirit thought as he left his body as it burned.

Kurama's View

Kurama was walking down the road toward a shrine that his friend Maya had just started working at. I wonder why she asked me to stop by. Maybe she just wanted to talk or maybe…maybe she likes me back his thoughts were interrupted by a man slamming open a door.

"Can I help you?" he asked rudely.

"Yes I'm here to see Maya," he said not fazed at all he was used to not always getting a warm welcome.

"You can see her after her shift. I'll have one of the boys show you to a place where you can wait." He said gesturing to a small boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'll show you to the room sir," the boy said meekly.

"Alright, but you can just call me Suichi. And what's your name?" he asked as the boy smiled brightly.

"My name's Mikoko. Hey have you ever heard the legend of the Shikon Jewel?" he asked excitedly.

"No I haven't. What is the Shikon Jewel?" he asked.

"It's a story from long ago, once there was a jewel of four souls named the Shikon No Tama or the Shikon Jewel. Many demons and even some humans would try to steal the jewel because it had the ability to give them immense powers and strength and grant any wish. But it needed a person of pure heart to guard it. It was passed to many priests and priestesses until it was given to a priest named Kiyoshi who kept it save for a long time until a demon named Niera injured him and stole the jewel but was pinned to this very tree," Mikoko said pointing to a very tall tree with some of the bark in the middle missing.

"The priest died shortly after he hot Niera to the tree and had the Jewel burned with his body," Mikoko said sadly.

"I see," he said still gazing at the tree. "You seem to know a lot about that story," he said looking back at Mikoko.

"I've lived here since I was very small so I hear the workers talk a lot," he said beginning to walk again.

As he followed he saw a small shack. I wonder what could be in there he thought slowly sliding open the door seeing a well he walked down to not sure what drew him to it. So this is all that's here…wait there's a demon near by he thought just as a giant female centipede burst through the top of the well.

"The Sacred Jewel, give it to me!" she yelled slashing him.

"I don't know what you want with me but," he said pulling out a rose. "Rose whip," he said turning it into a whip of thorns slicing the centipede into pieces. Why did it say Sacred Jewel? Wait! He thought turning just as one of the centipede's arms knocked him down the well. Must have had just enough energy to strike back he though looking at the arm lying beside him. Oh well I'd better go up before Maya wonders what happened to me he thought climbing one of the vines up. He slowly climbed out only to see a fast forest. Where am I? This can't he the shack he thought walking off. Wait there's the tree, I hope I'm not too late he thought running toward the tree. He slowed as he neared the tree moving branches. I should probably talk to Koenma about this when I get back oh? He saw a young girl who appeared to be sleeping except she was pinned to the tree. The breeze blew swaying her long peach golden hair. She's beautiful he thought. Hmm golden ears and a tail he thought standing on the tree roots. I wonder…only one way to find out he thought as he began to feel her ears. They are real…then she must be a demon but her aura seems somewhat different from a normal demon he thought just as arrows struck the tree.

"Halt no one is allow here! Why are you here!" demanded one of the men.

"Methinks it would be better to take him to Lady Kaede and her apprentice Lady Mitsu," whispered one of the men.

"Alright. Demon come with us!" demanded a man as he bound Kurama's hands.

So this is their village. Why is everyone in kimonos it doesn't seem like a festival and how did they know I was a demon? He thought after they had sat him down for a while. Just then a short old women with a black patch over one of her eyes began to walk up with another young girl similar to the girl he'd seem earlier only younger about 14. She looks almost identical to that other girl except her hair is blue grey and her ears and tail are silver.

"Demon be gone," the women cried hitting him with some powder.

This tuff stings a lot he thought "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"You were found in the Forest of Niera, so you must be up to something" said the women.

"The forest of Niera?" he stated puzzled.

"Don't you know? It is the forest where my older sister Niera was pinned to a tree by Kiyoshi for fifty years," said the girl.

"Kiyoshi wait that's the legend…listen I didn't know I'm not a bad demon," he said. Maybe they'll believe me since that girl is a demon as well and a priestess by the looks of her outfit he thought noticing her red kimono pants and short sleeved peach shirt.

"Lady Kaede…" the girl started staring at his face.

"Hmm let me have a look at ye," Kaede said cupping his face looking at it. "You are correct Mitsu, It's there though I know not why, ye bear the resemblance of my elder brother Kiyoshi," Kaede said.

At Kaede's Hut

"So you came from another time, I see," Kaede said. "I don't know how I can get ye home, but I shall do what I can," Kaede said handing him a bowl of soup.

"So this is the Feudal Era," that defiantly explains some things he thought.

"So what's your name? Mines Mitsu," the girl said.

"My human name is Suichi, but my real name is Kurama," he said putting down his bowl.

"So you really are from a different time!" she exclaimed her golden eyes shinning with wonder.

"Yes I'm from the future, in my time they've written about this age in books. Most people do not believe in demons though," he explained.

"That is so amazing, my sister would have loved to get to know you," she said looking a bit sad. Just as there was a huge crash and they all darted outside.

"What is that?" cried Mitsu as the giant female centipede rose up.

What! It's the same one I killed earlier how is it still alive? He thought

"Where is the Sacred Jewel? Give it to me now!" she yelled attacking Kurama.

"It said Sacred Jewel," said Mitsu in wonder.

"Bear ye it still?" asked Kaede.

"I don't know I've only heard of the jewel," he said. Wait this thing is after me because it thinks I have the jewel if I leave then it'll leave them alone he thought. "Kaede do you know a place where I can lure this thing away?" he asked.

"Umm," Kaede started.

"Where the light is shinning right?" he asked as he ran off.

How is it he can see aneue's light, none can Mitsu thought.

"Here child lets go," Kaede said handing Mitsu the rains to a horse.

"Right," she said as they rode off with the men from the village.

The light isn't that far off he thought as he kept running. Ugh he thought as he was thrust into the air by the centipede trying to hit him. What was that I thought I heard a heartbeat he thought as he landed in front of the tree.

Niera's View

She let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes. What's going on I'm…awake she thought. "This stupid arrow," she said as she went to pull it out. Damn I can't touch it she thought as a barrier burnt her a little. What the! She thought as she saw a man with long red hair and emerald eyes land right in front of her. It's Kiyoshi she thought.

"Why are you wasting your time Kiyoshi? Just kill it with one shot like you did to me," she said looking down at him.

"Huh? What are you…I'm not Kiyoshi I'm," he started.

"It's here," she said as the centipede can through the trees.

"Rose Whip," he said as he pulled out his rose again. "Rose Whip Lash," he said as he sliced the demon into pieces.

"Not bad, you've learned some new things I see," she said.

"I know what you think but I am not Kiyoshi I am Kurama," he said putting up his Rose Whip.

"What do you mean you have to be…" she broke off sniffing him. "You...you're not him," she stuttered. Hmm she thought just as the pieces came back together and the centipede attacked him.

"You will give me the Sacred Jewel!" she said.

The Sacred Jewel? So he does have it she thought. She watched as the centipede bit him side and threw him into the air causing a small round jewel to come out.

It was inside me he thought as he gracefully flipped keeping himself from hitting the ground just enough time for the centipede to push him against Niera with its body and wrap itself around the tree.

"Stay away from the jewel," she yelled as the centipede bent down toward the jewel.

Kurama's View

"Stay away from the jewel," he heard her yell at the demon.

It wont work my rose whip wont cut her anymore he thought trying to free himself.

"I wondered why a demon like you would want the jewel so bad, now I see. You are only a half demon," the centipede said swallowing the jewel.

Half demon so that's why her aura was different he thought.

"Get that thing!" yelled one of the villagers hitting it with a spear.

Nay the seal should have lasted forever why is she awake Kaede thought riding up.

"Can you remove this arrow?" she asked him.

"Why.." he started.

"Nay child the seal must never be removed lest Niera be able to move!" yelled Kaede.

"Do you wan to die Kaede," she yelled. "Mitsu you know why I stole the jewel! Let me go or you'll die and I don't want you to! Whether you believe me or not I know I did nothing wrong," she yelled. "What about you, you want to die?" she asked.

I don't have much of a choice, if she turns out to be evil I'll fight her he thought grapping the arrow making it disappear.

Niera's View

Finally I'm free she thought throwing off the centipede's body.

"You wench!" the centipede screeched attacking her.

"Fire Rivor Soul Stealer," she yelled slicing all the way down the centipede's body with flaming claws.

"Quick Kurama! Find which piece has the jewel or she'll regain her form!" Mitsu yelled.

There it is he said taking it out as the body turned to dust as soon as the jewel was removed.

"Now give me the Jewel! I don't want to hurt you, but if you wont hand it over I will!" she yelled facing him. I will become a full demon she though.

Author's Note

Aneue means older sister in Japanese and Niisan means older brother, these are the respectful terms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love Through Time**

**Ch 2 More Demons And The Breaking Of The Jewel**

Okay here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Thanks jojogoodgirlgonebad2005 for the review. Oh and sorry for the long wait, but I'm only allowed to be on the computer of weekends so I'd only write then, but I found a way to solve that problem. I'll write at school so I can just type it on weekends. Anyway onward, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha only Niera and Mitsu are mine. Oh and I changed one thing on the last chapter Kurama hasn't told that he's a demon.

Kurama's View

"Now give me the Sacred Jewel; I don't want to hurt you but I will," Niera said as she cracked her knuckles.

"No Kurama, you can't let my sister have it!" Mitsu exclaimed.

"Fine then, so be it!" Niera growled slashing at Kurama. Impressive speed, maybe even faster than Hiei he thought dodging. He glanced at the deep left where he use to be. To hold so much power…even without the jewel, she will be a formidable opponent; I can't let my guard down he thought taking out his rosewhip.

Niera's View

"Impressive, but that will not be enough especially when you stink of the man that killed me!" she exclaimed. Her lavender eyes pained for a brief moment before turning into a glare of pure hatred as she attacked again breaking a spear thrown by a villager. "Don't think that you can stop me!" she growled snapping a tree in two halves and scattering the villagers.

"Barrier Shield," Mitsu cried forming a shield of energy to protect the villagers from the tree, which then bounced harmlessly off.

"Stay out of this sister!" she yelled. I don't want you hurt she thought.

"Rose Whip," Kurama exclaimed slashing her.

"Blood Blade," she growled cutting her hand with two of her claws. She flung the blood as a whip cutting him on the shoulder and knee receiving hits across her cheek and leg from his rosewhip as they landed opposite each other.

"Lady Kaede, me thinks we may have preferred the centipede," stuttered one of the villagers.

Tis ever thus that I am surrounded by fools Kaede thought her shoulders sagging as she pulled out a bead/fang necklace.

"Lady Kaede?" Mitsu questioned looking at the necklace. "Now I understand! Kurama yell a subduing command once the beads are on her!" she yelled. The beads began to glow, flying apart and reattaching around Niera's neck.

Kurama's View

A subduing command…but what kind? He thought blocking Niera's blood whip with his Rose Whip; the jewel falling out of his pocket and across the bridge. I've got to do something he thought as Niera landed in front of the jewel. Mitsu said a subduing command… "Sit!" he exclaimed. Causing Niera to fall flat on her face.

"What the hell did you do Mitsu?" Niera yelled yanking at the beads.

"I'm sorry aneue but…as long as you continue to act this way I can't let you near the Jewel!" Mitsu exclaimed.

"And thus I have placed enchanted beads around your neck only Kurama may remove them," Kaede said dusting off her red-white- kimono. "Well then, shall we head back?" she asked walking off.

I wonder why she wants the Jewel so bad Kurama thought taking one last glance at Niera. Is that my imagination? He thought looking at the two normally aqua green balls next to each of her ears were red/purple; as were the two smaller balls attached to the ends of the two purple strands attached to the balls.

At Keade's hut

"As my brother guarded the Jewel, now I pass it to you," Keade said solemnly bandaging Kurama's wounds.

But why was it in my body? And why was I able to awaken Niera and remove the arrow? He thought.

"I think I know why you look like Kiyoshi and why your presence awakened aneue…" Mitsu started pausing. "You are his reincarnation," she finished remorsefully.

I'm…his reincarnation but how…how can that be? Is that why…he thought, looking at  
Niera who was propped on her side staring at the door.

"Something's been bothering me ever since you came here…your scent…you smell of a demon." Niera said, sitting up and facing him with her arms crossed.

She noticed… "That's because I am a demon," he said.

"What? How's that possible!" Mitsu exclaimed.

"Calm down, child. Tell us from the beginning," Kaede said.

"It's a long story," he said.

"We have time," Niera said glaring.

"Aneue, please let me treat your wounds as he explains," Mitsu begged, her golden eyes brimming with concern.

"Very well," she said pulling off her long white kimono gown revealing a tight blue under kimono shirt and shorts.

Looks like I have no choice; I'll have to tell Koenma when I get back. "Alright you see, where I come from there are three realms existing together- they are the Makai or Demon World where only demons live, the Human World were only humans live or some good demons can live. The last is the Spirit World where the ruler watches over the other worlds. There is a barrio set up to keep demons out of the human world, but some still get through and cause havoc for the humans. Most humans can't see the demons, only those with Spirit Awareness can. That is why the ruler's son, Koenma, has Spirit Detectives. A group of humans or good demons with Spirit Energy or powers that go on cases to keep the Human, Spirit and Demon Worlds save." He said looking at the girls.

"That's nice and all, but that still doesn't explains you," Niera said tying on her blue sash around her waist keeping her outfit on.

"A long time ago, I was a legendary Kitsune thief named Youko Kurama. One day when I was stealing something, I was careless and was badly injured. I fled to the Human World and entered the unborn baby of a women knowing that I could stand humanity for a few years while I regained my Spirit Energy. But two years ago my mother fell ill, and I stole a mirror called the Fore Lorne Hope, that would grant my wish to heal my mother on a full moon in exchange for my life. On the night of the full moon one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives named Yusuke volunteered his own life instead, the mirror sparred both of us because of his noble act and still granted my wish. I've been a Spirit Detective ever since to help repay my debt." He finished.

"Wow…that is so cool!" Mitsu exclaimed hugging him. "Did you know aneue and I are Kitsunes to?" she asked grinning.

"But how did the jewel get inside me?" he asked.

"That I do not know, perhaps ye should ask this Koenma when we figure out how to get you back," Kaede said.

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter," Niera said closing her eyes.

"Why do you want the jewel so bad? You already have a lot of power." He asked.

"Ah, but she's only a half demon like Mitsu," Kaede said feeding the fire.

"Shut up!" how the hell do you know me anyway?" Niera demanded smashing her fist threw the floor.

"So you still don't recognize me, I thought as much. I am younger sister to Kiyoshi, Kaede." She stated looking at Niera.

"So you're the kid," Niera stated blankly.

"50 years have passed since then and I have grown old," Kaede said poking the fire.

"Hmp I'm going out," Niera grunted walking out.

"Kaede do you want aneue and me to keep patrols?" Mitsu asked.

"Why?" inquired Kurama.

"Because now that the jewel is back more demons and humans will come to take the jewel," Kaede paused. "Which is why you must guard it," she finished.

"I'm going out," he said leaving. So I'm Kiyoshi's reincarnation.

"They say that man is Kiyoshi reborn," whispered a villager.

"He's so handsome just like Kiyoshi," said a village girl fawning over him.

They're praying to me….he thought as the villagers bowed. I gotta get home he thought walking hurriedly away.

Niera's View

Kiyoshi died and I never knew she thought looking up at the sky. She turned sharply catching a tomato thrown at her. "Where'd you get all that stuff?" she asked looking down at Kurama who had one bag of vegetables in one hand and another slung over his shoulder.

"Offerings from the villagers, would you like to join me?" Kurama asked sitting the bags down next to the tree and sitting down.

"Fine, but I'm not falling for whatever you're planning," she said taking a bite of a carrot.

"You don't like me very much do you?" Kurama asked still eating.

"No I don't," she growled icily.

"But it's not even me you despise it's Kiyoshi, so why not be friends?" he asked looking at her.

"No, I fell for that once, I won't be lead into a false sense of security again!" she yelled jumping back into the tree.

That Night, Kurama's View

It's been two days since I got here. I need to figure out a way to get home he thought glancing at the sleeping forms of Mitsu and Kaede. What happened between Kiyoshi and Niera? Why does she hate him so much? He thought standing up and going over to the window, leaning on the window sill. A demon? He thought seeing an eerie crow with three bright red eyes among a hoard of normal crows.

Niera's View

Kiyoshi why…why did you…a demon! She thought breaking her concentration as she caught the scent of a crown demon. She then jumped from tree to tree until she saw the hoard of birds. There she thought slashing at the crows scaring them off. They've all come because they sense the jewel she thought glancing down at the window meeting Kurama's gaze then quickly jumping away.

Next Day

"Kurama!" Kaede called.

"Lady Kaede, Kurama isn't here," said a villager.

"Mitsu is missing as well," Kaede muttered under her breath.

Kurama and Mitsu are gone, this is a perfect opportunity she thought grinning mischievously.

Kurama's View

There's the well he thought seeing the well in the clearing up ahead. What's Mitsu doing here? He thought watching her walk up to the well.

"Let go of me!" Mitsu cried as three men grabbed her.

Mitsu! He thought running after them. They ran in there he thought jumping onto the roof of a small run down shrine and peering through a hole.

"Here boss, we brought the girl just like you asked," said one of the bandits throwing Mitsu on the ground at the feet of an abnormally tall bald man.

"Jewel…the Jewel…give me the Jewel," murmured the bald man putting down some sake.

They think she has the jewel he thought.

"Hold…her," said the bald man preparing to slash Mitsu with a sword.

"Rosewhip!" Kurama exclaimed sending the whip in front of Mitsu only to have the sword miss entirely and hit one of the men holding her.

"Gah…boss…what's wrong…with you," stuttered the man as he fell down in a pool of his own blood.

"Kurama!" Mitsu cried as Kurama jumped down from the ceiling.

Mitsu ran over to him as the leader swung at her hitting more of his men.

"Boss where ya aiming they're the ones you want!" exclaimed one of the men as the leader slashed at Kurama cutting the Jewel off of the necklace Mitsu had strung it to the night before..

Kurama jumped up doing three flips over the man. What's wrong with him? He's missing us so badly it's as if his body's not cooperating he thought turning around. "Mitsu look out!" he cried as the boss was about to hit her.

Just as the blade was about to hit her Niera smashed through the wall and held her arm in front of the sword; causing it to break without harming her.

"Niera!" Mitsu cried smiling.

"Urg what's that stench? It smells like a half decayed corpse." Niera said covering her nose. "Show yourself crow demon!" she cried slashing the leaders breast plate revealing the crow demon with three red eyes in the man's chest where his heart was. "How much you want to bet he ripped hi living heart out to make a nice cozy little nest." She paused. "Pathetic, not even powerful enough to fully manipulate a corpse. Get out and fight!" she growled smashing her hand in the hole causing the crow demon to come out the other side.

"It's got the jewel!" Mitsu cried as the crow demon swooped down grabbing the jewel and flying out the window.

"Damn!" Niera paused looking at a bow n' arrow lying on the ground. "Kurama grab that bow n' arrow!" she finished running after the crow demon.

Huh? Why do I need a bow n' arrow? He thought grabbing them and following her.

"I think I know what aneue is thinking, Kiyoshi was a master archer. Since you're his reincarnation you might be able to shoot the demon," Mitsu explained running beside him. "We have to stop it, if it swallows the jewel it'll make it even more powerful; like Mistress Centipede." She finished.

Niera's View

I have to stop it before it starts trying to eat small children she thought running below the crow demon.

Just then the crow demon swallowed the jewel causing it to almost double in size. Then it swooped down and grabbed a 5 year old boy from his mother.

"My baby!" the mother cried out in despair.

"Not today you demon!" Niera growled slashing the demon into pieces just as Kurama and Mitsu ran up; Kurama and Niera jumping into the water at the same time. They both swam the boy to shore, handing him to the overjoyed mother.

"Oh thank you!" exclaimed the mother hugging her son tight just as the crow demon burst out of the water.

"It regenerated!" Mitsu cried shocked.

The crows foot Niera thought taking the foot off the boy's shoulder. Only to have it taken from her by Kurama tying it to an arrow and aiming it. I get it the pieces regenerated so the foot will return to the demon she thought as Kurama released the arrow.

"It hit!" Mitsu exclaimed as the arrow hit the crow demon, causing a bright light to occur turning all their smiles to frowns.

Kaede's View

"Lady Kaede!" exclaimed a villager as Kaede came out of her hut.

"I like not the looks of this," Kaede said as streams of light scattered in many directions.

Kurama's View

"I think it fell over here," he said looking through some bushes.

"Are you sure?" Niera asked doubtfully.

"I just have a strong feeling," he said looking at he, only to have her look away.

"That makes sense, you can sense the jewel," Mitsu said looking as well.

Just then the crow demon's head came straight at her; to be slashed by Niera causing a shard to fall onto the ground.

"I think…this is a piece of the jewel," Kurama said picking it up.

"What did you say!" growled Niera

Authors Note

That's it for now, by the way Aneue means older sister, it's the respectful term.


End file.
